


New Year's resolutions

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: This year I'll keep it.





	New Year's resolutions

Our story begins in Lavender and Ron Weasley's house, they're discussing their New Year's resolutions.

Ron said, "I've decided to make mine meaningful this year."

Lavender smirked. "You always say that, dear."

Ron assured her, "This time it really is meaningful, Lav."

Lavender insisted, "Well, are you going to tell me what it is?"

Ron told her, "To put another baby in you."

Lavender chuckled. "You think that's meaningful."

Ron smiled. "I do."

Lavender grinned. "Well, Hugo is turning 18 this year and he'll be leaving home soon, so I won't argue with you."

Ron beamed, "Let's do it, together."


End file.
